


Elder Sister, Run Away

by Drel_Murn



Series: Tatooine Poetry [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, Gen, Poetry, Slaves, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn
Summary: Yellow bones on desert floorSpeak of those who run no more





	Elder Sister, Run Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 

Elder Sister, run away  
The cats have sent the mice to play  
Our ikkalda[(1)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Ffialleril.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155699669746%2Fa-question-about-amavikkan-names-im-about-an-au%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1568011573634000%26usg%3DAFQjCNEZDbS1oDUqwMz2-9E0xwFGfI-MBQ&t=MWMyMjZlOGE4ZDQ3OWUxMDVjMGQxMjlhNGFkMGZkZmJkZTk4YTBkYSxJa08yNlRiQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_S5QKIREBJO8RliCkn4rMA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrelmurn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187593798638%2Felder-sister-run-away-the-cats-have-sent-the-mice&m=1), clad in white  
You distract our Depur’s might

Little sister needs more time  
Before the call in bell does chime  
You must listen for the song[(2)](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/155696525016/cthulhu-with-a-fez-replied-to-your-post-what)[(3)](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/176932626116/tavekriti)  
Ikkalli[(4)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Ffialleril.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155699669746%2Fa-question-about-amavikkan-names-im-about-an-au%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1568011573638000%26usg%3DAFQjCNF9shi3HT9GsosF1-Uhg8T1s1qmvQ&t=Njk4NzE5MjkxNmJkZjMzYzhiY2Q1NTEzNDE0YTM1ZDc4ODY2NzcxOCxJa08yNlRiQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_S5QKIREBJO8RliCkn4rMA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrelmurn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187593798638%2Felder-sister-run-away-the-cats-have-sent-the-mice&m=1) be safe and strong.

Yellow bones on desert floor  
Speak of those who run no more  
And to deadly desert suns  
Sandstorm fury, things undone

Ikkalda, run on, run on,  
Night has passed and so has dawn  
Overseers ride behind  
Yet more strength ikkalda finds

Still the suns run overhead  
Overseers track her tread  
Sister runs so fast you’d think  
She has ten legs that run in sync

Yellow bones on desert floor  
Speak of those who run no more  
And to deadly desert suns  
Sandstorm fury, things undone

The suns are setting yet again  
Sister followed by Depur’s men  
She runs up a mountain side  
Finds nowhere to run or hide.

Our ikkalda, clad in white  
Depur can’t stop you with spite  
Catchers come with eyes that burn  
Elder sister you must turn!

Yellow bones on desert floor  
Speak of those who run no more  
And to deadly desert suns  
Sandstorm fury, things undone

Leia, Ikkelta[(5)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Ffialleril.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145884026716%2Fi-have-a-question-about-who-leia-is-named-after%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1568011573636000%26usg%3DAFQjCNGSZuz-o8DdR66tav4qyzlpc14GOg&t=OWQ0NDNjNjc3NjAzZWYwOTg5NDFlOTk1YmI5NTBlNWJiODBlNDlkNSxJa08yNlRiQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_S5QKIREBJO8RliCkn4rMA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrelmurn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187593798638%2Felder-sister-run-away-the-cats-have-sent-the-mice&m=1), spread your wings  
They can’t face the power you bring  
Elder sister look after us,  
Burn all Depuran down to dust

Leia turned with a great roar[(6)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Ffialleril.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F113024462791%2Fi-will-happily-trade-you-two-days-after-my-fic-for%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1568011573635000%26usg%3DAFQjCNFJZX5W1xSu-L-ChHk-TI_gdnN-Qg&t=OTU4MjE5NDdkNDIwMDBhNjkyZWYxYmY5NjU1MTViMGI2NTY2ODBhYyxJa08yNlRiQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_S5QKIREBJO8RliCkn4rMA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrelmurn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187593798638%2Felder-sister-run-away-the-cats-have-sent-the-mice&m=1)  
She brought fury, death, and more  
She shook the slavers off their feet  
Weapons useless, this their defeat

Yellow bones on desert floor  
Speak of those who run no more  
And to deadly desert suns  
Sandstorm fury, things undone

Always remember, clever child,  
Our sister Leia, free and wild  
I say this not to cause you strife  
I tell you this story to save your life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fialleril's headcannons on Tatooine Slave Culture again, more specifically by [this post](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/187014411971/on-the-topic-of-dukkra-and-freedom-in-the) and [this post](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/187015282581/making-this-a-separate-post-because-the-other-was). If you wat to hear the audio, head over to my tumblr [here](https://drelmurn.tumblr.com/post/187593798638/elder-sister-run-away-the-cats-have-sent-the-mice), or find in at my username, drelmurn. It ended up being less of a song and more of a chant because I’m not quite solid on making up melodies, but it worked well enough.
> 
> (1) Ikkalda: means older sister in Amatakka
> 
> (2) This line is a reference to the fact the Tatooine Slave Trail has people called singers, who distract people from the pain of the surgery that removes their chip.
> 
> (3) It’s also a reference to the story of Tavekriti, where Ekkreth sings a song to tell some slaves how to escape.
> 
> (4) Ikkalli: means younger sister in Amatakka
> 
> (5) Ikkelta: a more archaic version of Ikkalda, also meaning younger sister, used specifically to reference Leia, the Krayt Dragon
> 
> (6) I drew a lot of the imagery in this section from [this story](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/113024462791/i-will-happily-trade-you-two-days-after-my-fic-for) on how Ekkreth escaped slavery.


End file.
